Chancery Lane tube station
14.771 | tubeexits08 = 15.39 | tubeexits09 = 14.789 }} Chancery Lane is a London Underground station in central London. It is on the Central Line between St. Paul's and Holborn stations. The station is located at the junction of High Holborn, Hatton Garden and Gray's Inn Road with subway entrances giving access to the ticket office under the roadway. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. History The station was opened by the Central London Railway (CLR) on 30 July 1900. . The current station entrance is not the original. The original, disused station building is on the north side of High Holborn at nos. 31–33, approximately to the west, closer to High Holborn's junction with Chancery Lane. Originally, provided with four lifts between ground and platform levels, the station was rebuilt in the early 1930s to operate with escalators. It was not possible to construct the inclined escalator shaft between the platforms and the existing entrance and so a new sub-surface ticket hall was constructed below the road junction. The new station entrance came into use on 25 June 1934. The old entrance building became redundant and, in recognition of the location of the new entrance, the station was renamed Chancery Lane (Gray's Inn), although the suffix subsequently fell out of use. When the CLR excavated the running tunnels it routed them to avoid passing under surface buildings in order to limit the risk to surface buildings from vibration. At Chancery Lane, the tunnels are placed with the eastbound tunnel above the westbound.Clive's Underground Line Guides, Central Line, Layout It is one of eight London Underground stations which has a deep-level air-raid shelter underneath it. After World War II this was turned into Kingsway telephone exchange. Access to the shelter was via the original station building and lift shaft as well as subsidiary entrances in Furnival Street and Took's Court. It is also home to the shortest escalator on the Tube network.Facts and Figures – LondonRailways.Net Notable events On 25 January 2003, a train derailed at Chancery Lane, injuring 32 passengers, after a motor became detached from the train. The entire Central Line and the Waterloo & City Line (which also uses 1992 Stock trains) were closed whilst the cause of the failure was determined and appropriate modifications made to the trains. Transport links London bus routes 8, 25, 17, 45, 242, 341, 521 and N8. Gallery Image:Chancery Lane stn eastbound.JPG|Eastbound platform looking west Image:Chancery Lane stn westbound look east.JPG|Westbound platform looking east Image:Chancery Lane Shortest escalator.jpg|The shortest escalator on the Tube network Image:Chancery Lane stn roundel.JPG|Roundel, eastbound platform Image:Chancery_Lane_Tube.jpg|Southern entrance References External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** Category:Central Line stations Category:Tube stations in Camden Category:King's College London Category:Disasters on the London Underground Category:Railway stations opened in 1900 Category:Tube stations in the City of London ar:تشانسيري لين (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) da:Chancery Lane Station de:Chancery Lane (London Underground) fr:Chancery Lane (métro de Londres) gan:槍斯利然站 ms:Stesen tiub Chancery Lane nl:Chancery Lane (metrostation) no:Chancery Lane undergrunnsstasjon